Be Careful What You Wish For Ver 2
by ds9jullian
Summary: After a tragic accident, a joke between partners becomes reality.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This started as a one shot that I have posted under the title "Be careful What You Wish For." But after getting a good response I thought I would expand upon it.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or profit from it in anyone other than it keeps me from going insane.

Deeks paced the waiting room of the hospital, his body and mind still racing from the adrenalin that ran through his veins. He was covered with blood, not his, but that of his partner. He and Kensi were chasing down a suspect, a marine lieutenant that they wanted to talk to about a drug ring at Camp Pendleton. As they were making their way down a wide street the Marine dashed out into traffic, he managed to evade the oncoming cars but Kensi hadn't been so lucky. She wasn't even half way across when she was hit by a green SUV; she bounced off the hood and landed in the oncoming lane only to be hit by a red sports car before he managed to catch up with her. Damn she was quick on her feet; he hadn't been ten feet behind her when she took off after him across the street. He had been at her side only seconds after the accident, immediately calling for help. She did not look good, Deeks was in a panic, normally he could handle these situations but this was different. His emotions and training were at battle with each other over what to do. LAPD was the first arrive on the scene, they were only a couple of blocks away, he allowed them to take over to secure the scene, he stayed with Kensi and had stayed with her until he was forced to at the Emergency room which is how he had ended up in the waiting room unable to calm himself down.

"How is she?" asked Callen as he and Sam entered the waiting room.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything since they took her in to surgery." Replied Deeks nervously.

"I'm sure she will be fine, Kensi is a fighter." Said Sam.

Deeks managed a week smile in agreement but that was all he could manage before silence filled the space. They didn't ask what had happened, Deeks assumed that they had gone to the scene and gotten the story from the cops.

After a couple of hours of pacing the small waiting room Deeks settled in to an uncomfortable plastic chair across from Sam and Callen. Sam was napping peacefully, the mad could sleep anywhere. Callen was reading a year old copy of people magazine. Deeks continued to fidget, he had never been good at waiting and this was the worst kinds of waiting.

"Deeks, Kensi will be fine." Said Callen out of the blue.

"I know." Replied Deeks.

Silence once again filled the space.

"It didn't have to happen this way, if I had just been able . . . "

"Don't even go there, Deeks. There is nothing that you can do the change what happened." Said Callen.

Deeks got up and began pacing again.

"Deeks, sit down you need to rest, when Kensi wakes up she is going to need you in one piece." He paused. "You may not know this but Kensi trusts you more than you know, and right now you are probably the only person she is going to let in."

Deeks smiled weakly. He knew that this was just the beginning for them even after having been partners for nearly a year.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Driving Kensi's precious car which he was rarely allowed to drive he pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. Sitting and waiting in a wheel chair with a nurse at her side was Kensi. She looked battle worn and tired but she was ready to go home. She did not appear to be happy to see Deeks driving her car but she refused to ride in his so she would have to make do. Nearly two weeks in the hospital was driving her mad, the nurses were tired of her complaints and her long banters with Deeks when he stopped by to visit so it was time to go home where she could wallow in peace. Everyone at the office had offered to pick her up but in the end it was Deeks who was given the task, he still felt responsible for what had happened to her. He was also the one she was most comfortable around according to Nate. He had been on desk duty following the accident because he was far too distracted to deal with work. He had spent much of the two weeks either doing paper work or visiting Kensi. He stopped the car and got out. He walked around the car.

"Hey Kenz." He greeted her with his wide grin and a pat to the shoulder.

"Deeks" she replied smiling weakly.

"Let's get you home." he said softy.

The nurse pushed the wheel chair to the curb. Deeks opened the passenger door, before turning to help Kensi to her feet. She was very weak and unsteady on her feet but she would never agree to being lifted into the car so Deeks stood giving her just enough of a push to get her safely seated in the car. She pulled the door shut and put her seat belt on.

"She is tough one." Said the nurse passing Deeks a clip board.

"I bet you are happy to be rid of her, she doesn't so the whole showing weakness thing very well." Said Deeks signing the paperwork.

The nurse smiled as he reclaimed possession of the clipboard. Deeks walked back around the car, got it and drove off.

Kensi lay in bed, she was tired but for now she was just relishing the fact that she was at home. The walk from the car to the bedroom had been exhausting even with Deeks taking much of her body weight. He could see the pain in her eyes as he had helped her into bed, but he hadn't said anything and she wasn't about to admit to anything.

"Do you need anything?" he asked trying to be gentle.

"Deeks, I'm fine you don't need to stay." She paused. "I am sure you have plenty to do at the office."

"What do you think I have been doing for the last week?"

"Hanging out me." She said with a strong tone of annoyance in her voice. "Just go, I want to be alone."

"I am not leaving you alone," he paused. "What if you fell trying to do something?"

"I would pick myself up and keep going, just like I always do."

"I am not leaving you." He repeated. "That piece of paper I signed when I picked you up says that I am responsible for you until you can take care of yourself."

"I can take care of myself."

She just looked at him.

"Deeks, go home, go surfing, go for a walk, I don't care just get out of here. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can." She yelled at him, throwing the box of Kleenex from the nightstand at him, he caught it.

"I will be on the sofa if you need me."

He knew that she wouldn't and couldn't follow him.

A nurse had arrived about ten minutes ago to help Kensi shower, Deeks sat on the sofa watching television he kept the volume up to give her some privacy. He knew Kensi well enough to know that she didn't want him to learn just how much she was really hurt but she also knew that he knew already.

"Don't you touch me." Yelled Kensi clearly even over the sound of the television.

Deeks didn't hear the nurse's response.

"I said don't touch me." Yelled Kensi.

Deeks stood up and started towards the bed room, Kensi was aggravated, he could hear it in her voice. Even at the best of times she was volatile about some things and this wasn't the best of times. As the nurse came out of the bed room clutching one hand in the other, a tell tale sign that Kensi had done something to the nurse. That was Kensi, defend herself at all cost. Deeks just nodded.

"I will not be coming back until someone restrains her." Said the nurse leaving quickly through the front door.

Deeks continued down the hall to find Kensi sitting on the end of the bed half dressed, it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

"What did she do?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"She wanted me to strip down before helping me to the bathroom," she paused. "At least at the hospital they had enough dignity to let me get undressed in the shower."

She wasn't telling him something and he knew it. Kensi could read his face, she could see that he knew that she was leaving something out.

"Okay, so I don't like strange people touching me, least of all when I am naked." She added.

"Well, that might make things rather difficult." He said entering slowly and sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

She didn't respond, she just sat there thinking.

"Kensi, you need help or you are going to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine Deeks."

"I don't think you are but I may be wrong."

"You are wrong."

He settled Kensi back into bed and returned to the living room. He was at a loss as to what to do. He wanted and was more than willing to help Kensi but at the moment she wasn't accepting anyone's help, she was being stubborn and standing here ground.

Deeks fell asleep on the sofa when he was awoken by a load scream, he knew by the voice who it was, he had heard it before. He was off the sofa and down the hall before he was even fully awake. Opening the door, he flicked on the light switch to reveal a crumpled form lying on the bedroom floor.

"Kensi." He said going to her side.

She groaned in response.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." He said sliding his strong arms around her as delicately as he could aware that she must be in pain from the fall.

"I need to pee." She said as he got her to a standing position.

Without a word he guided her towards the bathroom, she would never ask for his help but he was more than willing to do just about anything for Kensi. Once in the bathroom he left Kensi leaning against the counter. He stepped outside the bathroom pulling the door shut behind him, waiting for her to do her business. He wouldn't enter until Kensi gave him permission to, there were some lines that you just didn't cross and this was one of them.

Kensi did what she needed to and then just sat waiting, thinking. She could now see why he hadn't wanted to leave her alone, that little fall had hurt like hell. If he hadn't been there she would still be lying on the floor unable to call for help. She wanted to go back to bed but she didn't want to admit that the only way back was to ask for help.

"Deeks" she whispered his name, even at that volume it was difficult to say, difficult to ask for help.

"Kensi, are you alright in there?" asked Deeks from the bedroom.

Kensi didn't know how to reply to that, she stayed silent.

"Kensi, I'm going to open the door." He said placing his hand on the door knob.

He turned it slowly not wanting to scare Kensi, since the accident she had been on edge. In the hospital even the smallest little unexpected noise would make her jump. He slowly opened the door, to his surprise he found her sitting on the floor crying. She looked up at him, her eyes were blood shot and damp from crying. Deeks was momentarily taken aback by what he saw. She was starting to shiver on the cold bathroom floor, dressed only in a tee-shirt and shorts.

"Come on, princess." He said scooping her up off the floor and taking her back to bed.

He lay her down gently, he did his best not to cause her pain but that was impossible.

"Deeks" she called as he headed for the door.

He turned to see what she wanted.

"Thank you."

He turned and went back the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: If you find a grammar error, I'm sorry, I wrote this while I was on gym duty today covering for my fellow teachers. 17 wild teenagers playing "basketball" is not always conducive to accurate writing.

Please Enjoy

"Deeks" yelled Kensi. "Deeks"

Deeks pulled himself up from the sofa, he was soar from the rather uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in. He went to see what Kensi needed, it was after seven in the morning and the sun was already high in the sky.

"God, you look awful." She said as if nothing had happened during the night.

"I didn't get much sleep." He paused. "Did you need something?"

"I need to pee."

"This coming from the woman who complains about me." He said walking towards the bed.

They went through the motions without a word just as they had done during the night only this time she called for him when she was done and he walked he back to the bed. He helped her back in to bed and returned to the living room. He stood looking at the sofa and decided against trying to go back to sleep so he set about finding them something to eat, after the night before he had come to learn that Kensi wasn't much for keeping food in the house so they had to settle for cereal.

After breakfast a call to the OPS center he settled in for another day with Kensi. Hetti didn't want him to come in, she said that she would send someone down with a laptop and his paperwork. That would at least give him something to do. For now he settled in to reading the paper that he had swiped from the neighbors.

Deeks stood at the kitchen sink washing the dishes from lunch.

"Deeks" called Kensi from the bedroom.

"Coming" he replied drying his hands on a towel and heading down the hallway.

"You ready?" he asked entering the room, they had agreed to this over lunch.

Kensi sat on the edge of her bed, wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. She looked beautiful, he could see past the fading bruises that still marred her face.

She nodded. He could have carried her to the sofa but she was too proud for that and she really did need to start moving around. Her recovery was going to be long and difficult as it was, and waiting wasn't going to make it any easier. He placed the walker in front of Kensi before reaching around and helped her to her feet. Kensi breathed out as she pulled herself up fighting the shooting pain that ran through her body. Together they made the slow shuffle down the hallway to the living room; it took nearly ten minutes to go the twenty or so feet. Deeks walked behind her never taking his hand from the small of her back. It was so hard to watch her struggle, even the simple task of walking from one room to another brought Kensi pain. It hadn't been a few months since he stood in the LA County Morgue joking with her about helping her with her walker and here he was doing just that. Only they weren't going to the early bird special they were trying to get to the sofa to spend the afternoon watching television.

"Take it slow." said Deeks as he wrapped an arm around Kensi and helped to lower her on to the sofa.

It took her a moment to catch her breath from the pain.

"You good?" he asked as he handed her the remote.

She just smiled and nodded. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and went back to the bedroom to clean up after her. He remade the bed, piled laundry in the bin, taking note that he would probably need to do a load sooner or later.

Deeks figured he had about an hour before Kensi would need him so he took the opportunity to shower and put on fresh cloths. Hetti in her great wisdom had sent some clean cloths along with the laptop and paper work from the OPS center, and a note promising that someone would come by tomorrow for a few hours to let him run home. It had been a difficult night, he awoke to her scream of pain; he helped her to the bathroom, and then put her back to bed only to spend the rest of the night sitting up worrying that would happen again.

After his shower Deeks sat working at a laptop catching up on paperwork for LAPD and NCIS. Kensi sat watching a movie on the sofa. Words did not have to be spoken. They were at peace with the situation; they had argued about it and had let the subject drop since. Kensi didn't see why he had to stay, she would be fine on her own for a couple of hours but he was too much of a gentleman to leave her alone. He hadn't been able to protect her from the damned car and he was damned if he was going to leave her alone now.

After a dinner of spaghetti and salad, they began the evening. Deeks helped Kensi back to the bedroom, he handed her a tee shirt and went to do the dishes while she changed. There had been a visiting nurse yesterday but Kensi had not taken well to this, she wanted to do everything for herself, that was just who she was. The nurse wasn't impressed and refused to come back, so much to Deeks surprise Kensi had turned to him for help. So now it was just the two of them going at this. Deeks knew that she had chosen him because she was the closest person she had to family, Sam and Callen would be there if she asked but right now it was him.

When he was done cleaning up dinner he returned to the bedroom where Kensi sat waiting for him in an oversized tee shirt. Without a word he helped her to the bathroom, into the shower and on to the stool in the shower. He explained that he would be just outside of the door if she needed anything, he put a pile of towels with in her reach but out of the flow of water, and had her assure him that she would be fine. Nervously he went out into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed waiting for Kensi to take her shower. While he waited he remember those first couple of days after the accident when each morning he would arrive at the hospital scared that something had happened during the night that no one had told him about, that was the same feeling he had now. It was ten minutes before the water shut off, Deeks sighed a deep breath of relief. Five minutes or so later she called for him and he was off the sofa in the bath room within moments. Kensi was fine, better than fine, as Deeks helped her to her feet to head back to the bedroom he realized that the Kensi smell was coming back, at the hospital she had smelled like antiseptics and iodine. He smiled at this little fact, he liked how she smelled when she was close to him. He settled her on to the bed, handed her a clean pair of pajamas and left the room.

"Deeks" Kensi called after about five minutes, he had left the room so that she could change.

"Coming." He called back.

He grabbed the bottle of pills and glass of water that he had ready by the kitchen sink as he headed back to her bedroom. He passed her the glass of water before he dispensed two pills from the bottle and handed them to Kensi. She took the pills and returned the glass. He placed the glass on the night stand and helped Kensi into bed. He placed a delicate kiss on her forehead before grabbing the now empty glass and returning to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am running out of ideas as to where to take this story, if you have any suggestions or ideas I would love to hear them.

On this night, his third night on the sofa, Deeks lay passed out, it had been a long day. A long trail of visitors from the OSP stopped by, Kensi was surprisingly civilized when people were present but after they departed she was upset about people dotting on her. She had been demanding and very cranky, although she would never let anyone but Deeks see her in that state, even Sam and Callen had been give a warm welcome. During this time he had managed to slip out to run home and get some clean cloths. When he returned Sam and Callen slipped out to go follow a lead on a case they were working.

He had just fallen asleep after much effort when he was woken by his cell phone vibrating in his pants pocket. He pulled it out and quickly read the text message he had received, it was from Kensi.

_If you want to keep up this knight in shining armor act you might as well get your butt in here and get some real sleep, you look __like hell and your back is killing you from the sofa._

Deeks smiled, his back was killing him and he hadn't had a restful night of sleep since the accident, so he figured he might as well take her up on the offer as it would be weeks before he would feel safe enough to leave her.

He got up from the sofa and made his way down to her room. The bedroom door was open a crack already, as he pushed it open further he found Kensi lying in bed just as he had left her a few hours ago. The far side of the queen bed was empty. He walked quietly around the bed and sat down on the edge, he turned to face Kensi.

"You sure about this?" he asked

Deeks didn't want to do anything that would hurt his relationship with Kensi or hurt her. They trusted each other deeply but this had the chance to ruin everything if something went wrong.

Kensi nodded.

Deeks lay himself down on the bed and settled in for what he hoped to be a restful night of sleep.

"Good night Deeks."

"Good night Kensi"

Kensi awoke early, she hadn't been that tired as spending all day in either in a chair or in bed wasn't all that draining at least physically although the line of house guests had been rather irritating. Deeks lay asleep next to her, snoring softly. He must have gotten warm during the night because he had removed his shirt. In the early morning light that shown through the window she could see the still deep red scares that marked his chest from the shooting. Those had been some very scary hours for her; with this thought she began to understand his own feelings. She had been so scared when she learned that he had been shot, she could now understand what he was feeling when she had been hit by that car. He had been the one standing in the hospital hallway waiting for news just as she had been a few months before. She reached out and let her fingers grace the scars, she was retracing a surgical scar when her hand was stopped, it was Deeks.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Sorry," she said pulling away.

"It's okay, there just still a little tender."

Kensi smiled.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Said Kensi.

Deeks knew what she was talking about.

"Don't worry."

They hadn't talked about the shooting or the car accident. It was something they just avoided, like so much else in their lives. For them it was the present and the future that was all that really mattered.


End file.
